1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a land grid array (LGA) socket for electrically bridging two electrical interfaces such as a printed circuit board (PCB) and a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical LGA socket is an electrical connector having a dielectric housing and a number of terminals arranged on the housing in an array manner, and is widely used to electrically connect a PCB with a CPU, but not limited thereto.
Referring to FIG. 8, a typical LGA socket 900 is shown, and includes a housing 92 and a number of terminals 94 secured on the housing 92. Each terminal 94 has a resilient contact arm (not labeled) extending beyond a top mating surface 920 for elastically electrically mating with a corresponding conductive pad (not shown) provided on a typical mating CPU 800. Typically, all the contact arms of the terminals 94 are compressed to deflect in a same slantwise direction.
In symmetrically pressing the CPU 800 on the housing 92 by cooperative operation of a pressing plate 96 and a cam driver 98 which are respectively attached to opposite sides of a stiffener 97 harnessing the housing 92, the CPU 800 may be prone to float on the contact arms. As a result, accurate position of the CPU 800 on the housing 92 may be difficult to be assured, even damage resulted from the un-stable floating of the CPU 800 may happen to the housing 92, the terminals 94 or/and the CPU 800.
What is needed is, accordingly, to provide a new LGA socket that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.